On a tout essayé
by Lokness
Summary: One-shot : On a beau être faits l'un pour l'autre, il faut parfois un coup de pouce du destin... SB/RL !


_Hello !! _

_Me revoilà enfin avec mon histoire promise ! Oui, oui, celle de la série La Salle Commune des Gryffondors, à l'époque des Maraudeurs ! Oui, oui, encore un Sirius Black / Remus Lupin ! Vous n'en revenez pas ? Moi non plus ! Plus de six mois qu'elle me trotte dans la tête celle là ! Alors la voilà pour vous, toute fraîche écrite de ce matin, mais je vous la poste tout de suite car je suis vraiment excitée ! Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit ( et reçu de reviews ! Aaaaah ma drogue ! ). Bon allez je vais vous laisser lire et encore merci à tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui ne sont pas venus lancer des oeufs pourris chez moi parce que je lambinais, ceux qui sont toujours fidèles au poste. Bisous à tous !_

**On a tout essayé**

_Une fic OS de Lokness dans la série La Salle Commune des Gryffondors_

_Personnages : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew._

_Avertissement : Slash, comme d'hab' !_

_Disclaimer : Si les personnages de Harry Potter m'avaient rapporté quelques milliards de dollar, vous croyez que j'irai encore à la fac ?_

_Résumé : On a beau être faits l'un pour l'autre, il faut parfois un coup de pouce du destin..._

**ENJOY !**

Tout aurait pu commencer quand je me rendis compte des sentiments enflammés que je nourrissais à l'égard de mon ami et camarade de dortoir Sirius Black.

Il fallut bien une année pour m'en apercevoir. Jusque là, je pensais qu'il était normal de sentir son ventre se nouer quand ses amis s'en vont, tout à fait ordinaire de passer son temps à admirer tous les traits de son compatriote, de voir son coeur se serrer dès qu'il passe du temps avec autre que nous, de détourner rapidement les yeux quand ledit camarade sort de la douche un peu trop dévêtu... Bref je ne me rendis compte de ma passion pour mon sublime et charmeur ami qu'avec force évidences.

Mais il fallut encore une bonne année pour accepter l'idée que j'étais gay. Gay. Trois lettres qui auraient fait frémir n'importe qui. Et moi le premier. S'ensuivit une période d'accablement profond, comme on ressent quand on a l'impression que le destin s'acharne sur nous – était-il vraiment indispensable d'être gay en plus de loup-garou ? - puis je me demandai si les deux ne pouvaient être liés – je fis nombre de recherches sur ma condition à ce moment là – et je finis par simplement me dire que j'étais anormal de bout en bout, après tout il valait peut être mieux que je n'approche jamais une fille pour éviter le risque à mon éventuel futur descendant – finalement, la nature était plutôt bien faite.

Oui, tout aurait pu commencer à ce moment là, quand, après avoir pleuré pendant de longues minutes sous la douche devenue froide, j'acceptais l'idée d'être amoureux, moi, Remus Lupin, du plus magnifique spécimen humain que Poudlard ait jamais porté. Mais il fallut un évênement extraordinaire pour que l'histoire démarre. Si énorme que je me dois de vous le conter.

**FLASH BACK.**

Il est 4h30 p.m et nous sommes tous les quatre assis dans la Salle Commune. Peter essaye tant bien que mal de trouver une quelconque explication à la forme indeterminée qu'a prise le thé dans sa tasse – il a encore trois parchemins à faire pour le cours de Divination de demain -, Prongs, perdu dans ses pensées, dessine des petits vifs d'or dans la marge de sa copie de Métamorphose – si je regardais de plus près je verrais quatre petites initiales reproduites à l'infini -, et Padfoot et moi bavardons. Pour cause, j'ai fini tous mes devoirs et lui ne compte même pas les commencer.

Il est rare de nous voir aussi calmes, je l'avoue, mais James n'a pas vraiment la tête à ça – il vient encore de se faire jeter par Lily Evans. Je me demande quand il comprendra qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose pour lui sauter dessus : un peu d'humilité -, et moi je suis trop occupé à tenter de cacher du mieux que je peux mes anormalités.

C'est à ce moment précis que le destin choisit de nous envoyer un de ces évênements dont on se souviendra toute notre vie. Moi, en tous cas. Le passage de la Grosse Dame s'ouvre à la volée, et Kylie Martin, une Gryffondor de quatrième année, arrive en soufflant. Dans la Salle Commune tout le monde se retourne, s'attendant à l'inévitable annonce de catastrophe.

« Jimmy Glove... » lâche-t'elle entre deux inspirations « ... Et Robin Lower... Ils sont gays ! »

Un murmure horrifié parcourt l'assemblée. A côté de moi Wormtail pousse un petit cri effrayé. Mon coeur à moi cesse de battre durant deux secondes.

« Ils ont été vus en train de se caresser dans la salle d'Enchantements » continue la harpie, fière de son petite effet.

Frisson dégoûté de la plupart des présents.

« Bon je vous laisse il faut que j'aille annoncer la nouvelle à d'autres ! Vous n'imaginez pas ! Des _gays_, ici, à Poudlard ! Quand mes parents sauront ça ! »

Et la blonde repart, nous laissant tous comme deux ronds de flan. Mais très vite les conversations reprennent – ou plutôt prennent, car évidemment le sujet est le même pour tous. Peter est proprement dégoûté, et il tient des propos homophobes qui me tordent l'estomac. Prongs le calme d'une remarque bien sentie, lui faisant comprendre que c'était exactement la même chose que le racisme envers les « sang-de-bourbe » et qu'il est presque prêt pour rentrer dans les rangs de Voldemort – je plaindrais presque le petit Peter qui se recroqueville en tremblant si je n'étais pas aussi d'accord avec les opinions de James.

Quant à lui, Padfoot arbore un sourire carrèment carnassier, que je ne connais que trop bien.

Seul Prongs semble avoir compris ce que Sirius a encore pu inventer. Moi je patauge. Jusqu'à ce que, après échange de regards faussement charmeurs, je comprenne. Les deux Maraudeurs n'ont pas vraiment apprécié ne pas avoir été les premiers, cette fois, à provoquer les mentalités, et ils le regrettent.

Je dois vous expliquer que nous avons toujours été les premiers en tout. Bien sûr, nous faisons beaucoup – que dis-je, énormèment – de bêtises, toutes plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les Maraudeurs sont connus. Comme des « serial blagueurs », comme les mecs cools et drôles de Poudlard. Il est étrange de se dire que tout le monde ne se souviendra de nous que pour cela. Pour les farces aux Serpentards, aux profs, les coups bas, les exploits au Quidditch,...

Parce que sommes aussi les premiers sur une pente abrupte de la magie. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que nous sommes allés, à notre âge pourtant peu avancé, plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin de la Magie Blanche **(1)**. Non contents d'être devenus à même pas quinze ans des Animagus non déclarés sans aide – et même si je n'en suis pas un moi même, me contentant de mon statut de loup-garou – nous avons avancé très loin sur le sujet de la magie sans baguette. Peut être vous narrai-je un jour nos exploits, mais il me suffit de vous dire qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui nous parvenons à exécuter des sorts simples sans aucun catalyseur. Et ce secret reste entre nous.

Nous sommes aussi bien connus pour notre comportement provocateur à l'encontre des gens bien-pensants et des bonnes moeurs. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement d'une bande de garçons beaux et branchés, formés du fils du chef des Aurors, amoureux des Moldus et meilleur ami du descendant d'une famille les plus influentes de la Magie Noire, traître à son sang et renié par sa famille depuis toujours, d'un loup-garou courageux, et d'un suiveur non moins brave et loyal ?

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, quelqu'un nous a volé la vedette. Et que mes amis comptent bien y remédier.

Peu avant l'heure du dîner, les exclamations dégoûtées se sont un peu étouffées, mais le rassemblement dans la Grande Salle pour le repas relance toutes les discussions houleuses. Jimmy et Robin, qui sont comme nous en cinquième année, ne sont pas là, je me doute qu'ils n'ont pas voulu se confronter à toute cette agitation. J'en ai de la peine pour eux à entendre les « tapettes », « pédés », et autres termes employés par la foule.

Prongs, Paddy, et moi remontons plus tôt – Wormtail est avec sa petite amie, une serdaigle, sans doute en train d'alimenter la conversation – et nous dirigeons vers la Salle Commune. Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre quelquechose mes deux meilleurs amis se retrouvent collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant avec une fougue toute feinte. Sirius tente même ses mains dans le dos de Prongs, tandis que celui ci le plaque contre le mur. Lorsque finalement ils se séparent, Padfoot ne peut s'empêcher une plaisanterie.

« Je comprends pourquoi la chère Lily ne veut pas sortir avec toi Prongsie... »

« Tais toi sale cabot » renchérit James, faussement vexé, « Je suis sûr que Moony ici présent sera tout à fait d'accord pour dire que c'est moi qui embrasse le mieux de nous deux ! »

Euh... Ledit Moony-ici-présent ne se sent pas tout à fait de joie pour s'adonner à des ébats avec vous, les gars... Mais trop tard, James passe déjà sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un sourire carnassier et nous voilà tous deux en train de nous embrasser de façon torride, presque sauvage, entrechoquant nos dents, devenant à moitié fous. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse un homme, et, même si cela ne compte pas, je ne trouve pas cela déplaisant. Pas du tout, même. Sauf qu'on parle de James, là.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et me sépare de mon ami, essouflé tout autant que lui. Padfoot semble avoir apprécié le spectacle parce qu'il applaudit en riant. James me fait un dernier sourire charmeur auquel je réponds, provoquant comme jamais, en me mordant le lèvre inférieure. Ainsi ancré dans nos délires, le reste n'existe plus, ni pour eux, ni pour moi.

Mais lorsque notre tour arrive à Sirius et moi, je sens toute ma confiance s'envoler d'un coup.

Impossible !

Je ne peux quand même pas embrasser le mec dont je suis amoureux pour un jeu débile, si ?

Surtout si lui ne sait rien !

Ca s'appelle de la tromperie...

Du viol !

Mais Sirius me prend doucement derrière les épaules et mes yeux, hypnotisés par les siens de voient plus rien d'autre que l'appel de mon coeur. D'une voix rauque je lui souffle :

« Ca n'est pas rien pour moi... »

« Pour moi non plus », me répond-il juste avant de coller ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Contrairement à précedemment nous ne nous emportons pas, ne mêlons pas nos langues, n'entrechoquons pas nos dents. Nous restons invariablement dans un baiser doux et passionné à la fois, fièvreux et retenu. Et mon coeur explose dans ma poitrine.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvre sur un groupe d'élèves de troisième année. Je m'éloigne de Sirius, sourire aux lèvres, et il a le bon goût de rire, rire auquel nous nous joignons Prongs et moi. Les gamins sourient aussi. Ils n'en auraient pas attendu moins de nous. Des Maraudeurs. Toujours là pour savoir faire rire ! Toujours si joyeux, si drôles, dans toute situation ! Ils réussissent même à rendre ridicule cette histoire d'homosexualité en s'embrassant comme s'ils l'étaient eux aussi, des gays ! Ils sont forts, ils sont forts !

Padfoot me lance tout de même un regard à la dérobée, et je sais ce qu'il signifie. Et cela me suffit.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Jimmy a été victime de tellement de brimades, d'insultes, et de coups que ses parents l'ont retiré de Poudlard, il vit désormais chez sa mère et ils ont déménagé pour uir les « casseurs de pédés ». Robin quant à lui s'est suicidé au début de l'année scolaire, en sautant de la tour d'Astronomie. Il me fallut deux semaines pour m'en remettre alors que je ne le connaissais que très peu. Cet évênement en a marqué d'ailleurs plus d'un, car si les homophobes les plus convaincus en riaient, la plupart des élèves en furent profondèment choqués.

Ca fait deux ans désormais que Sirius et moi formons un couple. Mais seuls James et Lily – qui a enfin succombé à son légendaire charme – sont au courant. Les autres ne comprendraient pas. Nous filons le parfait amour, nous embrassant dès qu'on le peut, et quand des gens nous surprennent, nous jouons comme toujours les provocateurs-cent-pour-cent-hétéros.

Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble mais restons aussi très souvent avec James et Lily car je ne pourrais me passer d'eux. Wormtail s'est un peu éloigné de nous – ou peut-être le contraire – mais nous parlons toujours bien avec lui et il semble heureux avec sa copine. Bref la vie est belle.

Tandis que je vous parle Sirius est allongé sur l'herbe de printemps, non loin du lac noir, admirant les papillons multicolores qui se pressent au dessus de nous. Me sortant de mes méditations il me sourit de son sourire qu'il me réserve et me dit :

« Moony, je dois t'avouer quelquechose... »

« Qu'y-a-t'il mon canidé préféré ? », je demande.

« C'est moi qui ai lancé cette rumeur, il y a deux ans. Je ne trouvais pas d'autre moyen pour arriver à mes fins... »

Vous pourriez vous dire que, si je n'avais pas compris l'année dernière, quand Padfoot expliqua à Snivellus comment arriver à la Cabane Hurlante, à quel point il n'a pas hérité de sa famille que le nom, je le comprends maintenant. Mais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment précis c'est « il m'aimait déjà tellement qu'il a fait ça pour moi ». Nous ne sommes pas des anges, nous sommes des Maraudeurs.

* * *

_(1) Depuis quand les Maraudeurs sont-ils modestes ?_

_Bon hé bien j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, parce que j'ai aimé l'écrire... Une petite review n'est jamais de trop, je prendrai réellement le temps de vous répondre comme il se doit et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée !!_

_Lokness, toujours là même si on ne la voit pas souvent..._

* * *


End file.
